


Catacocks

by heyitsjayme



Category: As Above So Below (2014)
Genre: Benji POV, Boys Kissing, Gay, Guys c'mon they so cute., I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut, Why has this not been done yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsjayme/pseuds/heyitsjayme
Summary: The George/Benji fanfic that no one asked for. Benji's POV. We are sorry.





	Catacocks

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching As Above So Below with my friend Jenna and I was watching the part where Benji was adjusting George's head-camera and I don't know this just came to us. It had to be done. Sorry not sorry.

As I walked up those church steps for the first time, I didn't know what to expect. I heard the grinding of gears and the clanging of tools, I started to get frightened. I was already terrified of heights, what awaited me and Scarlet at the top of those steps? I laid eyes on George for the first time and I instantly gained a smile. He had jet black curly hair that I instantly wanted to touch. It looked so soft I just wanted to glide my hands through it. Not to mention that so soft looking skin, and that cute facial hair. Scarlet and George were already deep in a conversation by the time I snapped out of my trance. They were discussing our documentary and how Scarlet wanted him to come with us. I crossed my fingers behind my back, "Please, please, please come." I mumbled to myself. All of a sudden there was a turning of gears and metal clanging against each other, it startled me, and Scarlet pulled me out of the tower onto the bridge. "This is the first time these people are hearing their bells ring in hundreds of years. " I couldn't help but smile. He was so cute and I had only known him for five minutes. He was so smart and sounded so sophisticated, I have a thing for smart guys. He finally agreed to come along and there was a thump in my heart. I just knew we'd get to know each other very well. Fast forward a bit, we ended up in the catacombs with Souxie, Pap, and Zed. We made our way into the depths of this dark, damp, tight space. I felt so close to George I started to blush. I began setting up the flashlights on everyone's heads, then I made my way to George. He seemed tense. "You okay, George?" I managed to force out of my mouth. "Y-Yeah. I'm just a little frightened by underground spaces. Especially tight ones, I am a bit claustrophobic." George replied. "Haha me too honestly, I'm honestly a bit worried what Scarlet might get us into. Hopefully not into a tight corridor full of bones or something we'll have to crawl through." But I did. And I freaked out. I was so embarrassed in front of George, I felt like such a baby. As I crawled out of the tight space, I leaned up against the wall and slumped down to the floor. I was shaking, I was so nervous. George came and sat next to me. "You okay, big guy?" He said to me in what I thought was a teasing tone of voice. I wasn't really in the mood. "Yeah." I said sternly, "I'm fine." "Hey, hey, hey, you don't gotta be so serous. I'm just trying to lighten the mood." "O-Okay. I'm sorry for getting upset. I just got so scared..." "I know, I know, I would've been freaked out too, you need a hug big guy?" I blushed so hard, "S-Sure." George gave me the biggest hug, it was so warm and gentle and sincere. I instantly felt relieved. We made our way into the one spooky evil corridor that everyone was arguing about. I was so nervous and I could tell george was as well. As we were walking through it, me and George trailed behind a bit and talked about whatever. Apparently we both liked chinese food, scary movies, and we both had a younger brother. Sadly, his had passed though, he said me and his brother would have gotten along though. That warmed my heart. Eventually we decided to rest, the catacombs were taking a toll on us. So we set up a somewhat camp and all tried to relax. Me and George ended up setting our sleeping bags next to each other. We talked more and more. "So... Do you have someone back at home?" George asked me. I blushed once again, "No, as a matter of fact. I've been caught up in my work and filming so much I don't really have time to peruse a relationship." "Man, I can relate... but you work with Scarlet a lot, did you ever think of trying to get with her?" "Nah, not really. I don't... swing that way, if you get what I mean." "Oh, OH. I get you, I get you." He paused for a moment. "Benji, can you keep a secret?" "Sure George." "I honestly do too, I don't particularly find myself attracted to women myself. I mean, kinda. I'd consider myself bisexual. But I lean more towards guys." I felt my heart fluttering so hard. I had so many butterflies in my stomach it almost felt like I was gonna puke. We were silent for a minute. I didn't know what else to do, so I just went for it. I kissed him. His lips were just as soft as I thought they'd be. I pulled away and saw he was blushing just as much as I was. A big grin formed on his face and I felt relieved. "W-Wow. Okay." George laughed. "What? Did I do something wrong?" I began to freak out. "No, no, I just didn't expect you to be so... forward with these kind of things." "I... I don't know, I thought I had nothing to lose so, I just thought I'd go ahead and do it." George smiled. He went to kiss me again and I let it happen. But more than just that happened. George was a bit more confident than I was. As we were kissing, I felt his hand guide it's way down my jeans. I didn't expect this all to happen, but I let it happen. He touched my crotch, I got startled and jumped. "Are you okay? Is this too much?" George asked me. "We can stop if you want." "No! No. We can keep going... I just didn't expect this to happen so fast." "I know... Me too, but I just feel so comfortable with you." We went back to kissing, it felt so right. I didn't want to stop. We both began to touch each other. Then, George made his way to unzip my jeans. My heart was racing now, I couldn't believe this was really happening. I grasped onto his shirt as he rubbed my member. Then, I began to unzip his pants. He was fully erect. We began to stroke each other's members. This didn't last long and we eventually came. Then we lived happily ever after. Probably.


End file.
